All beacause a secret panel
by Sara Brookes
Summary: What will happen when Nina and Fabian come accross a secret panel in the attic?
1. We meet again?

Nina POV

"Supper!" Trudy shouted at 6:00 o' clock sharp. Everyone dropped what they were doing and ran downstairs. Trudy had the BEST cooking in the WORLD. Fabian and I were in his room working in his room on our 'Egyptian Project'. We quickly walked downstairs to dinner. He always holds the door for me… Fabian is such a gentleman. That's only one of the things I loved about him. Fabian was cute, smart, and kind...

"Thank you." I said, blushing. _I hoped he didn't see that! _I thought. I don't know why I keep doing that? It's not like I like him or something. Wait… do I like him?

Fabian POV

_Why does Nina keep blushing? _Is there something on my face? I started rubbing my chin and cheeks. I didn't feel anything.

"Um… Fabian? Are you okay?" Nina asked. I'm pretty sure she was referring to me wiping my face.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine." I replied foolishly.

"Well, what have you two love birds been up to?" Jerome asked teasingly as we walked downstairs.

"What? Nothing!" I said, a little off guard.

"So you admit it! You two are in love! I KNEW it!" Amber exclaimed excitedly.

"No! I didn't say that!"

"But you didn't deny it either!" I wasn't in love with Nina, was I? I could see Nina turn red as a tomato across the room. Why do people keep saying we like each other?

Nina POV

"Guys, cut it out!" I muttered. Fabian and I are NOT in love! At least, I don't think we are. Sure, I like him, but not that way. _Wait, do I like him that way?_ Oh my gosh. I do like Fabian… that way.

AFTER DINNER

"Nina and Fabian sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Amber skipped in to my room yelling.

"Amber! I don't like Fabian!" I lied.

"Yes you do!" Amber teased.

"No! But anyway… let's pretend I do like Fabian. He doesn't like me back."

"Yes! So you DO like Fabian! I KNEW it"

"I never admitted that, Amber." I said, walking out of my room.

Fabian POV

"Admit it, mate. You fancy Nina!" Mick accused. I didn't fancy Nina. I don't think so, anyway way. Do I? Oh no. I DO fancy Nina.

"Okay, so let's 'assume' I fancy Nina. She doesn't like me back."

"Mate, even a blind person could see you and Nina fancy each other." Mick teased.

"Well, then maybe I'm deaf AND blind. There is nothing going on between Nina and me." _Maybe Mick is right? _"Mick, I'm going to ask Nina on date." I finally decided.

"Good luck, mate."' Mick said with a big grin on his face.

Nina POV

There was a knock on the door, and I knew who it was.

"Nina, can I talk to you?" Fabian asked nervously.

"Come in." I yelled back. "Yes? Wait- is this about what Jerome said?"

"Well, sort of- yes."

"We can't take him seriously. I mean you and me… together. That could never happen." I said laughing. I was hoping that would cover up my feelings.

"Yeah… Right." Fabian said as he walked out of my room. What's up with him?

"Nina! Did I just see Fabian walk out of the room? Tell me EVERYTHING!" Amber excitedly exclaimed.

"There's nothing to tell, Amber. We just agreed to forget about what happened at dinner." I replied flatly.

"Oh. Anything else? Fabian looked really upset when he walked out." Amber informed.

"No, nothing else."

Fabian POV

"So, how'd it go?" Mick questioned me.

"She said it could never happen before I could even say anything. Happy?" I gloomily replied.

"Oh. Tough luck. But you'll get your chance. Don't worry, mate."

Midnight

I checked to see if Mick was still sound asleep. Which he was, and snoring louder than usual tonight. I crept out of my room and up to Nina's room.

Nina POV

I heard a soft knock on my door, and I knew who it was. Fabian. Every night we go up into the attic and search for clues to find Joy, and the Elixir of Life. I slid out of bed and grabbed my flashlight. Fabian was waiting outside my door when I walked out.

"Do you have your hairpin?" Fabian whispered to me . I nodded and crept over to the attic door and picked the lock.

**A/N: What's going to happen up in the attic?**


	2. GASP!

**Chapter 2**

**Nina POV**

We crept up the creaky stairs to the dimly lit attic and started foraging for clues.

"Fabian!" I exclaimed. Right in front of me was the Eye of Horus carved into the wall, just the size of my locket. Is this what I think it is?

"What'd you find?" Fabian asked excitedly. I pointed to the eye and I heard Fabian gasp from behind me.

"Um… what was that?" Did I just hear footsteps from behind the wall?

"I didn't hear anything." a clueless Fabian replied.

"There's only one way to find out…" I pressed my locket into place and waited… and waited… nothing. Fabian and I sighed and went to search for more clues when we heard a jerk. I twirled around and there was an open door. I slowly stepped a little closer to it. What was in there?

**Fabian POV**

"Nina?" Nina was nowhere to be found. Then I spotted an open passageway. I looked into it and there was a curious Nina searching around with her flashlight.

"Hey." Nina said smiling.

"Find anything yet?"

"No- wait, what's that?" something in the corner moved. I edged closer to it and could soon see it better. It was a person. A girl. It was…


	3. Some drama and a surprise

Fabian

JOY! What was Joy doing in here?

"Fabian!" I heard her explain. "Sorry. I thought you were Victor."

"Oh my gosh! Joy, you're back!" I said giving her the biggest hug I've ever given. Then, right in front of Nina, Joy kissed me. And then I made my biggest mistake… I kissed her back. I heard a sniffle and a sob then Nina was gone. I didn't have a chance now. My window of opportunity just closed.

Nina

Did Fabian and Joy just… kiss? I KNEW he didn't like me! I knew it! His heart still belongs to Joy.

I heard a light knock on my door and in walked Fabian.

"Hey Nina…" He said nervously. "About the kiss-"

"Don't worry, I overreacted. I'm happy for you two." I said plastering a fake smile on my face. Fabian walked out of my room and went downstairs.

Fabian

"Fabey, what's wrong?" Joy asked as I walked downstairs.

"Nothing!" I said putting on a smile.

"So I was wondering… can we just pick up where we left off before I disappeared?" Before Joy disappeared she was my girlfriend.

"Of course!" If I couldn't have Nina, I might as well just date Joy. I leaned in and kissed Joy. This meant we were a couple. I would miss Nina, but you can't have what you can't get.

"_You have five minutes, and then I would like to hear a pin… drop." _I heard Victor say.

"Goodnight Fabes." Joy said hugging me.

"Night…" I quietly replied.

The next morning was the most awkward morning I've ever experienced. I had to sit next to Nina. Everything was silent. You could even hear a pin drop! In class Nina and I didn't talk at all. Everything was so… different. But over the days things got better and went back to normal. But I still thought about what had happened every night. I couldn't stand being with Nina knowing that she would never ever like me. I knew what I had to do. I had to get away. Suddenly, all my sadness turned to anger. I don't know why, but I WAS FURIOUS WITH NINA! She never let me explain, she didn't even care that Joy and I were going out, and she's ignored me all day! What a great friend she is! Later that night I snuck out of the House and took a bus to my family's estate.

"Fabey!" My four year old sister, Natalie, yelled.

"Fabian, what are you doing here?" My parents questioned.

"Can I switch houses?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Just… I'll explain later."

"Okay." My parents called Mr. Sweet and tomorrow I would be moving into the house next door, Horus. I took a bus back to Anubis and spent the last night in Anubis House that I would ever spend there.

Nina POV

In the morning Trudy had an announcement that was heartbreaking. Fabian was moving out of Anubis!

"Hey, Fabian." I said when we got to school.

"Hey." He replied in an almost angry tone, but I ignored it.

"Why did you switch to Horus?"

"Just… to get away."

"From what?" but I never got a reply, the bell rang. I was disturbed by what Fabian said. 'to get away'. What was he trying to get away from?

Fabian POV

After school I ran into Nina. Just my luck. Again, she asked me why I left, and what I was trying to get away from.

"Fabian, you can tell me." She insisted.

"I'M TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM **YOU!**" I nearly screamed. The look on Nina's face made me feel terrible. She turned around and walked away crying loudly. I knew I was going to get a lecture from Amber a school the next day. But what I said was true! I would miss everybody else. Just then my blue phone rang. I was the school.

"Hello, Mr. Rutter?"

"Yes?"

"Horus has been closed off because of mice. You will be staying in Anubis."

"Thank you." I said, but not meaning it. This was going to be an interesting week…


End file.
